


Electric Shock

by monkeykiddo1



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Electrocution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1
Summary: Some things are better left unknown. Some powers are better left locked up. Some people don't learn until it's too late.*A repost from Fanfiction.net. I'm moving my completed works over
Kudos: 4





	Electric Shock

A piercing scream echoed around him. Jolts of energy shot through his muscles, forcing them to contract sporadically. The rashes on his wrist burned as they struggled to move. His legs jerked against their restraints. 

"STOP! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, STOP!"

The electricity lowered, and a green mop of hair drop down. Cold air drifted across his stomach, contrasting the points of heat where the patches stuck to him. His breath came in spurts. A set of footsteps drew closer. Someone grab his hair and yanked his head up. Fingers pulled his eyelids open.

"Subject unchanged." Hands pulled away, allowing his head to fall back down. "Perhaps a respite is required for further testing."

His captor left the room, a ruffle of fabric rustling following him. A metallic clang rung around the room before Jack dared to lift up his head. A groan escaped his throat as he attempted to straighten his body. Metal clinking echoed behind him. With a sigh, Jack forced his eyes open. The barren room contained a large machine, control panel facing away from him, connected to two monitors. His eyes followed the wires from the monitors until they connected to his body.

Jack pushed against the restraints on his arms. Then jerked his ankles forward. "Fuckity fuck,"

He bent his hands furiously, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was a button that he could just reach.

His head jerked. A faint sound came from.......somewhere in the room. He shook his head before continuing his fruitless struggle. A growl bubbled up from inside. Damn scientist and his stupid, crappy, dumb-

Jack yanked his head up when the door once again opened. The doctor strolled up to his control panel and clicked on his audio recording.

"September 2nd, year 2000. Doctor Bill Smith. Subject remains unchanged during experimentation. Electricity produces most consistent progress. Power level at 60%" He fiddled with a few switches before pushing a red button.

A scream tore Jack's throat as thousands upon thousands of tiny needles pierced his body. His muscles jerked in random directions, sometimes in opposite directions. Ringing filled his ears.

"No steady progress. However a small change has appeared in brain waves. Increasing power lever to 70."

Jack's head smashed backwards as the needles shifted into red-hot wires. "MAKE IT STOP!!"

"Changes increasing in frequency. Power level increasing to 80%"

Jack's throat dried up, not allowing any air to pass through. His fingers twitched. Darkness crept over his mind, accompanied by a manic laugh.

Jack's body fell limp against the bonds. The scientist narrowed his eyes, scanning the monitor once again. Still at 80% power. No dips or peaks, no breaks in the wiring. He tapped his chin, looking back up to the still body. Still breathing, if a bit rapidly. No head trauma incurred. He refused to damage that part of his subject. One gloved hand reached toward the knob when a quiet chuckle emerged. The scientist scanned Jack again. His breathing pattern changed slightly. No longer rapid but even, a few pauses appeared, his shoulders jumping up and down.

The laugh grew louder.

Jack straighten, but kept his face down. His laughter became manic, insane. As though laughing at a joke. The scientist moved closer to the subject.

"You rang?" The voice froze the scientist's movements. His subject's voice before, when unbroken by the electricity, was soothing and a little loud. This one could not be the same, frequently changing even in just two words. Almost...glitchy as though it didn't quite exist.

The voice broke his pondering. "Now, now. Don't be rude." Jack's body shifted once again, his head lolled to one side. "You were trying to reach me right?"

"I'm attempting to get a unique response." He crossed his arms. "Not a person."

"Oh? That's too bad." Jack's shoulder's rolled back. "For you see"

A metal snap jarred through the scientist. He spotted his subject's feet, unchained, by the broken restraints. He could only marvel at the fact for a few seconds when his subject's head jerked towards him. Two mismatched eyes stared at him, one the usual sky blue but the other...

The subject smiled, showing off fanged teeth. "I don't play as nicely."

The scientist jerked away, hand fumbling for the controls. Metal banging announced the full release of the subject. A whisp of air brushed behind him just as clawed fingers wrapped around his throat. He gasped. His own hands shankingly tugged against slowly blackening fingers. His vision swam, his mind fading. Green pixels faded to black as laughter rang around


End file.
